Black is beautiful
by Archea
Summary: Où les mots se croisent, où le noir est une couleur, où Kingsley et Sirius ne cessent de se perdre pour mieux se retrouver. Fic-cadeau pour l'anniversaire de taraxacum.officialis. Spoilers tome 5. Slash SB/KS.


**Disclaimer : **Faut pas être possessif quand on aime. Donc, sont à elle, sont pas à moi.

**Le mot de l'auteure : **fic-cadeau pour l'anniversaire de (merci de m'avoir suggéré ce beau pairing, Tara). Elle est un peu UA dans la mesure où Kingsley a un an de plus que Sirius. Jamais réussi à trouver sa date de naissance sur Internet, mais ils font plutôt contemporains dans les films, vous ne trouvez pas?

Le titre est emprunté à un célèbre mouvement de revendication noir-américain des années 60.

**Black is Beautiful**

Et voilà qu'ils le regardent comme s'il leur apportait la peste et le choléra au lieu d'un nom illustre. L'odeur des viandes chaudes sur la table, un commencement de nausée. Des mois qu'il attend ce jour, des jours et des mois, et tout ça pour quoi ? Chapeau, Black ! Très bien, puisqu'il est si courageux à ce qu'il paraît, il ira voir le vieux pour exiger d'être reclassé, il fera jouer son nom, ses relations, il aura toutes les audaces.

Tout sauf cet isolement.

Il voit James Potter à l'autre bout de la table faire des yeux plus ronds que ses lunettes, l'ombre d'un doute sur le visage. Là-bas, à Serpentard, Lucius Malefoy le montre du doigt. Ici, à Gryffondor, on le regarde sans mot dire. Autre. Différent. Dangereux, peut-être. Il s'attendait à être tenu en respect, oui, mais pas de cette façon.

- Essaie le gratin de haricots rouges, c'est une spécialité de la Maison.

Il se retourne. Un garçon un peu plus âgé lui a souri en désignant un plat. La surprise est double : jusqu'ici, il n'y avait que des visages blancs dans son entourage. Sirius Black hésite puis, tendant la main vers le plat, sourit en retour.

SB – KS – SB – KS

L'oeil maussade, le cœur à reculons, il pousse la lourde porte de chêne. James qui joue les rats de bibliothèque pendant que Peter étrenne son cerf-volant, vous parlez d'un monde à l'envers. D'accord, la carte les oblige à se documenter en profondeur sur l'histoire du Château, mais pas un mercredi après-midi, pas quand ils ont toutes les nuits de l'année pour conduire leurs recherches !

Encore heureux que le temps soit lui aussi d'une humeur de dogue, sans quoi il aurait vraiment insisté pour qu'ils sortent. Clignant des yeux, Sirius observe la salle de lecture. La pluie qui mouille les carreaux jette une poussière de jour sur tout ce qui est là, les élèves, les livres, Mme Pince déjà grisonnante et Snivellus courbé sur un grimoire, piochant à la sueur de son crâne un texte qui doit lui passer largement au-dessus du nez. Sirius tire sa baguette de sa poche, ses idées noires envolées.

- Veux-tu bien, chuchote une voix rieuse.

Kingsley dit parfois qu'il est un garçon de couleur. Ce jour-là, Sirius comprend pourquoi. Sous le feu des lampes, ses joues sombres rehaussée par l'écharpe rouge qu'il a gardée au cou, ses yeux crépitant d'un reflet doré, il est ce que l'Ecole a de plus beau et de plus vivant. Si les lions viennent d'Afrique, Kingsley est un lion. Si les rois laissent un nom dans l'Histoire, il fallait que Kingsley en hérite.

Sirius se laisse glisser sur un siège près de lui et Severus Snape ignore pour toujours à quel sort il vient d'échapper.

SB – KS – SB – KS

- Mère, je voudrais inviter un ami cet été. Je peux ?

- Ah. Cela tombe bien, j'aimerais aborder la rubrique « amis » avec toi, Sirius. D'après ton frère, tes fréquentations...

- Il s'appelle Kingsley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, et il est super bien élevé !

- Shacklebolt ? Ce nom ne me dit rien. C'est un parent des Malefoy ?

- Ça me ferait mal ! Le dernier blond dans sa famille, ça devait être le petit père Noé...

La porte du salon frémit, laissant passer la tête ébouriffée de Regulus.

- M'man, il est noir ! Noir comme un cul de chaudron ! Il...

- Regulus, viens ici. Sirius, j'espère que ton frère plaisante ?

- N... non, maman. Mais...

- Tu comptes nous ramener un nègre ? Ici, dans la Maison des Black ?

- Et alors, ça ne manque pas de logique !

Jeune femme, Walburga Black usait de sa baguette comme d'une cravache pour discipliner ses chevaux et ses elfes. D'instinct, elle retrouve l'angle exact, celui qui fait que la tige d'ébène cingle son fils au plus vif. Sirius se mord les lèvres et ravale son cri.

- Monte dans ta chambre. Si j'entends une seule fois, une seule fois encore...

Seul dans sa chambre, Sirius relève sa manche et considère son avant-bras. La marque est d'un bleu qui tourne déjà au noir, tranchant sur la peau claire. Rapide comme le sang qui remonte à fleur de chair, une pensée fait surface : _Je ne suis pas comme eux_.

SB – KS – SB – KS

Etendu sur le lit de Kingsley, une pomme à la main, Sirius regarde son meilleur ami finir sa malle. Il ne connaît personne qui agisse plus méthodiquement, hormis peut-être Remus. Lorsque Kingsley enfonce sa dernier paire de chaussette dans le dernier coin de vide, le couvercle se referme de lui-même.

- Qu'est-ce qui te manquera le plus, King ?

Il pressent la réponse : le tour du lac au petit matin, le porridge au miel de nèfle, les cris de ses pairs au Quidditch, les mots croisés de la _Gazette_ qu'il est le seul à savoir terminer, tout ce pan d'enfance que King cadenasse aujourd'hui dans _hier_ comme Sirius le fera l'an prochain.

Mais Kinsgley ne répond pas. Il s'assied au bord du lit, repoussant le lourd rideau de velours rouge, et Sirius se tait à son tour. Six ans durant, Kingsley a été le nord et Sirius l'aiguille qui tourne et s'affole jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait repéré sa direction. Quand Kingsley est présent, Sirius est au repos.

- Ton désordre, dit Kingsley à voix basse.

Sirius ferme les yeux. Il sait que King quitte l'Ecole pour entrer chez les Aurors où un poste l'attend. Contrairement à Sirius qui n'a jamais tenu en place, Kingsley se trace un sillon de vie, lent et sûr. La main noire touche son front, ses cheveux. Sirius serre un peu plus fort les paupières.

- Dans un an, dit Kingsley, tu recevras une lettre du Ministère et tu viendras me rejoindre.

Sirius ferme les yeux et ouvre les bras. S'il ignorait encore où était sa place, elle vient de lui être donnée. Maintenant, l'avenir ne lui fait plus peur. Maintenant, son choix est vraiment fait.

SB – KS – SB – KS

Parfois, Kingsley se demande s'il jouissait de toutes ses facultés lorsqu'il a intégré Sirius Black à sa patrouille. Dire que Black est intenable est un euphémisme doux et humble de coeur. Black fait des ricochets avec son insigne dans le bassin de l'atrium, traite à la cantonade Dolorès Ombrage de rosière, le talonne avec la discrétion d'un boursouf en rut et se surnomme lui-même Royal Canin à l'ahurissement de leurs collègues.

Dehors, ce n'est guère mieux. Le jour où un Black se pliera à une directive sensée n'est pas encore venu et Kingsley a beau le menacer des pires sévices une fois rentrés, Sirius jappe gaiement et fait la cour au risque tambour battant.

- Je vais finir par te mettre une laisse en mission, tu m'entends ? Ah non, arrête ça tout de suite. Je sais que mes subordonnés sont censés me faire de la lèche, mais pas _stricto sensu_. Allez, on rentre à la maison.

A la maison, leur quotidien n'est pas beaucoup plus rangé. Mais Kingsley, curieusement, ne se plaint plus. Y compris lorsqu'une main parasite remplit en avant-première la colonne centrale de ses mots croisés (« E.P.O.U.S.E.M.O.I. »).

SB – KS – SB - KS

- ... et je crois qu'il est temps d'arrêter un nom pour l'Ordre. Un nom de code, emblématique, aisé à retenir. Que diriez-vous d'un nom d'animal ?

Clameur de voix au sein de l'Ordre : apparemment, chacun a une bestiole à promouvoir. L'Ordre de la Belette se croise avec l'Ordre du Cervidé sous l'ouïe bienveillante de Dumbledore.

Un seul membre se tait.

Kingsley pense au jeune homme brun qui rentre le soir en traînant la patte et qu'il doit parfois porter jusqu'à leur lit, mais qui s'éveille le rire à la bouche. A qui il arrive de pleurer derrière ses poings en pensant à son frère quand il croit que King ne le voit pas, et qui repart à l'attaque une heure plus tard, flamboyant sous sa cape rouge. Un adulte en herbe, fragile et arrogant, que Kingsley supplie d'être prudent pour s'entendre répondre qu'il est né sous une bonne étoile et qu'il ne mourra jamais.

- L'Ordre du Phénix, dit Kingsley, et Dumbledore qui a parlé en même temps que lui s'interrompt pour le regarder avant de hocher la tête.

SB – KS – SB – KS

La pièce a pour nom la Tanière. Les Aurors ont coutume de s'y retrouver lorsqu'ils ne sont ni en mission ni au rapport. Il y règne un bordel épique pour lequel Sirius Black n'est pas le seul fautif : Kingsley a dû déplacer des montagnes de magazines – Quidditch, motos, _Playmage, _etc. — pour pouvoir investir un angle de canapé.

- Cinq volontaires pour une arrestation, vite !

Il repousse ses mots croisés — les joies de l'esprit lui échappent décidément toujours plus — et se lève en ravalant un soupir.

- Non, Shacklebolt, pas vous.

C'est bien la première fois que Dawlish a des égards pour lui. D'ordinaire, il est de toutes les sorties musclées.

- Mais, chef...

- Vous ne bougez pas d'ici, c'est un ordre.

Le cinquième Auror à pénétrer la cheminée est Caradoc Dearborn qui murmure un ton trop haut « Godric's Hollow » sans le regarder. Soudain, c'est comme si un verrou traversait Kingsley d'un poumon l'autre. Il sait que ces mots sont une vieille connaissance, qu'ils ont un sens bien précis, mais tandis qu'il reste seul dans la pièce le sens se retire à son tour du monde, et le monde devient immobile comme la cendre - dans l'âtre - après le dernier passage.

SB – KS – SB – KS

Puis ce sont douze ans qui passent.

- Shacklebolt, cette fois je n'y couperai pas. La population veut être rassurée et il faut lui donner des gages que je m'intéresse à sa sécurité, y compris en temps de paix.

- Monsieur le Ministre... ?

- Azkaban, mon cher, Azkaban ! Cette fichue tournée que je reporte tous les ans. Vous me trouverez un garde du corps, que je n'aie pas à faire la causette aux Détraqueurs ?

... Shackelbolt ?

Shack... Merlin, j'ai bien cru que vous aviez changé de couleur ! Vous voulez un verre d'eau ?

- Non, Monsieur le Ministre, ce n'est rien... Avez-vous déjà fixé la date de l'inspection ?

SB – KS – SB – KS

Ça, c'est le premier dialogue où le sens refait une timide intrusion.

Le second a lieu neuf mois plus tard sur une couverture raide de crasse, celle d'un lit d'hôtel qui n'a de lit que le nom mais où l'on tient à deux, moyennant quelques ajustements morphologiques.

Les mains de King sont partout sur son dos nu, ses fesses, ses cuisses, lentes et sûres comme si elles se donnaient pour tâche de lui refaire un corps sensible.

- _Lum_...

- Non. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies.

- Sirius, même dans le noir je sais qui tu es. Lève la tête. Rien n'a changé entre nous.

- Moi, King, on m'a changé.

- Mais tu dis mon nom comme avant.

- Je ne suis plus rien, je n'ai plus rien à donner, je suis sec, jusqu'à l'os...

- Mon coeur, mais ce ne sont pas mes larmes sur nos joues.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

- Le jour où un homme bandera par pitié, Sirius Black, c'est que l'anatomie aura fait d'intéressants progrès.

SB - KS

- Je n'y ai jamais cru.

- Je sais.

- Je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi.

- Je sais.

- Je ne me résignais pas. Je faisais tout pour que tu nous hantes. Porter ton blouson en mission. Venir au Ministère en motocyclette. « Dolly la Panthère Rose » dans les toilettes de l'atrium, c'est moi. Je...

- Mince, il faudra que j'aille voir ça incognito.

- Sirius. Quand je t'ai revu...

- Moi aussi.

- Quand je t'ai entendu lui demander...

- Je voulais te faire signe. C'est drôle, non ? Dire que sans ce journal...

- Il faut croire qu'il y a une bonne étoile pour les nègres et les chiens. Tu sais qu'aux Etats-Unis on leur a longtemps interdit l'entrée des restaurants sur une même affiche?

- Charmant pays. Quand cette guerre sera finie, rappelle-moi de nous dégoter deux visas pour le Tibet. Sans doute le dernier patelin ici-bas où l'homme ait une chance de survivre loin de son prochain.

- Et encore...

SB – KS – SB - KS

Et la guerre continue, les hauts et les bas de la guerre et ses longues monotonies. Entre l'Ordre et le Ministère, Kingsley reprend son sillon de travail. Quelqu'un a dû se rappeler qu'il fréquentait Black dans une vie antérieure : il a été chargé du dossier, ce qui lui permet de couvrir son bureau de photographies où un dangereux criminel lui envoie un baiser quand ses visiteurs ont le dos tourné. « A la maison » a pris un tour plus sinistre, mais la vie leur réserve encore quelques bonnes heures — le soir où ils font l'amour dans le vestibule avec Mme Black pour témoin oculaire est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Contre toute prévision, Kingsley et Kreattur sont les premiers à signer l'armistice. L'aphonie temporaire de Mme Black doit y être pour quelque chose : Kreattur y voit une bénédiction adressée à ce mage noir de la tête aux pieds. Et Kingsley apprécie la haute gastronomie sorcière, contrairement au jeune Maître qui consommerait surtout des nourritures liquides si son mentor ne le couvait pas d'un œil de lynx. Avec Beakbuck et, de temps à autre, Lupin, ils formeraient presque une petite famille sans la guerre.

Mais la guerre est là, qui fait de Sirius un prisonnier clandestin, et Kingsley s'inquiète sourdement.

SB – KS – SB – KS

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, tu m'entends ? Ne bouge pas jusqu'à mon retour. On va te le ramener, ce satané gamin !

Il aurait dû se souvenir qu'un Black est incapable de se plier à une directive sensée.

Quand Sirius recule, Kingsley crie.

Quand Sirius tombe, Kingsley se tait.

SB – KS – SB – KS

Depuis la bataille du Ministère, le Ministre a exigé une sentinelle permanente dans la salle de la Mort.

Kingsley, maintenant déchargé du dossier Black, y monte la garde un jour sur trois.

Il se tient devant le Voile et tend l'oreille. Ce qu'il entend ? Des mots se croisent et parlent d'absence et d'attendre, et des jours d'avant qui ne reviendront pas, et que la perte est fade et forte comme l'eau de mer. Et de même qu'une mer peut contenir un grand nombre de courants divergents dans son épaisseur, les voix vont et viennent derrière le voile jusqu'à composer une marée de sons troubles. Il faut beaucoup de jours pour que Kingsley discerne la voix qu'il recherche, la voix qui n'a qu'un mot à dire. _King. King. King._

Le mot bat comme un muscle du cœur. King lui répond tout bas.

C'est le troisième dialogue important de sa vie, et il se répète jusqu'au jour où la voix change de mot. La dernière fois où il a entendu Sirius si excité remonte à une quinzaine d'années, le jour où lui-même avait écrit dans la ligne centrale de ses mots croisés « Q.U.A.N.D.T.U.V.E.U.X ».

Aujourd'hui, le mot dit _Viens_.

Kingsley y a songé. Il suffirait de si peu — la salle du Savoir jouxte celle de la Mort, qui contient un échantillon de tous les poisons fées répertoriés à ce jour. Mais quelque chose en lui se cabre à cette pensée. Sirius a tenu douze ans sans espoir à Azkaban et lui capitulerait en moins de six mois, avec une mort différente et sans l'assurance qu'elle le conduira là où Sirius dit _King_, dit _Viens_ avec son impatience familière ? Non.

Le père de Kingsley lui a laissé entendre il y a longtemps qu'en Afrique, d'où vient sa lignée, les sorciers avaient leurs entrées dans le monde de l'invisible. Kingsley ferme les yeux et convoque en silence seize générations de sang vaudou. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il fait un pas vers le Voile, et le Voile se fend en deux comme la Mer Rouge dans les récits de son enfance, et Kingsley passe derrière le Voile.

SB – KS – SB – KS

- Non, pas question !

- Harry...

- Non, Mme Weasley. J'ai dit oui pour confier Buck aux centaures, oui pour vider la chambre et donner les vêtements, oui pour que Kreattur aille à Poudlard et oui pour cesser de prévoir son couvert aux repas, mais changer de QG, non ! C'est comme si on l'enterrait une fois pour toutes.

- Harry, justement, c'est très important de l'enterrer. Il n'aurait pas voulu que tu vives avec son fantôme, il...

- N'essaie pas de jouer la voix de la raison, Remus. C'est à moi qu'il a légué la maison et...

Une porte qui claque au rez-de-chaussée interrompt le débat. Harry, Remus et un nombre indéterminé de Weasley sortent à temps pour entendre la péroraison d'un autre échange, non moins passionné.

- ... et la prochaine fois que je dis « attends que je revienne » tu es prié d'attendre, je parle anglais que je sache, vous avez vraiment l'indiscipline dans le sang, vous les Black, d'ailleurs je parie que Lestrange en a dit autant à sa femme ce soir-là et...

Sirius aboie gaiement et n'a que le temps de faire signe à Harry avant que Kingsley l'entraîne d'une poigne d'airain dans l'escalier qui mène aux chambres de l'étage.

SB – KS – SB – KS

Pour peu qu'on soit optimiste de nature, on peut toujours assimiler la vie à une grille de mots croisés.

Les cases noires sont là pour que les blanches aient une chance de servir. Sans les noires, elles seraient laissées au vide. On ne peut rien écrire dans les noires, mais on ne peut rien écrire sans elles.

Elles ont leur part au sens du message, quel qu'il soit — dur, beau, insensé, humble ou grand.

_Black is beautiful._

FIN

_Un petit PM pour celles qui connaissent Tara et veulent lui souhaiter bon anniversaire?_

_Et une petite rev pour me faire ma fête... dans un sens ou dans l'autre? :)_


End file.
